The Legend of Arceus
Here is the scene where Optimus Prime tells everyone the whole story of the Mythical Alpha Pokémon Arceus in War of the Apocalypse. (Sunset Shimmer comforts her boyfriend as he rest his wounds) Tino Tonitini: It'll be okay, Sunset. I'll be fine. G-Merl: You will. Just trust you can be strong. Stronger that you ever were, my friend. Fluttershy: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry. You'll be healed in no time. Pikachu: Pika. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Max Taylor: I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning, Tino. Zoe Drake: Yeah, just get some rest. And we'll have Helga bring some food and water okay. Leonardo: We'll bring some ice in case you're still injured. Call us in the T-Phone. Rex Ancient: '''We'll lock the door so that no Villains will break the door and kill you. Good night. (They close and lock the door leaving him in the bedroom) '''Kari Kamiya: How is he? Sunset Shimmer: He's fine. We'll wait until he feels better. Tai Kamiya: Sounds good. Michelangelo: So what's for lunch? (Later everyone are eating lunch) Mimi Tachikawa: I feel like a new woman. Tai Kamiya: Man taste great! Mimi Tachikawa: Yup delicious! Sora Takenouchi: Boy I sure needed this! (Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon arrive) T.K. Takaishi: Joe, Izzy. Well it's about time. Tai Kamiya: Hey what are you guys waiting for? Eat up! Serena: All those food from the summer is so delicious! Ash Ketchum: Tell me about it! Optimus Prime: Have you ever heard of the Mythical Pokémon who have created the world named "Arceus?" Clemont: Arceus the Alpha Pokémon. Rex Ancient: And there's also the Legend says that Arceus created Dialga. Palkia & Giratina. Then it creates Uxie, Mesprit & Azelf. Joe Kido: It's true. Takato Matsuki: But we need to figure out a way to stop the Villains from capturing many Legendary Pokémon and so as the monster Indominus Rex. Carver Descartes: If we have reinforcements, that'll be easy. Rod: I don't know. Everyone: Uh? Tai Kamiya: What do you mean? Rod: '''It means we can't let those Villains capture and control all Legendary Pokémon. Including ours. '''Zaptor: You're Latios & Latias. Laura: That's right. But -- Rod: What's the matter with you Laura? All we do is protect my Latios and you're Latias from the Villains, because Princess Cadence gave us as a special gift back in the beach house. Laura: Yeah, I really don't want them to take control over my Latias. If something bad happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. (Latias comes and nuzzle Laura and then she pets Latias) Ash Ketchum: They're right. We should get reinforcements to help us out. They will stop at nothing, until they have all Legendary Pokémon including Arceus. Carver Descartes: That's what I said. Davis Motomiya: So you said you told us about Arceus. Right Optimus? Optimus Prime: Yes. Lor McQuarrie: Well tell us the whole story about the God Pokémon, Arceus. Optimus Prime: Very well. (The screen changes to a universe) A long time ago there was a universe of nothingness. (Then a vortex appears) Until a vortex appear out of nowhere and it spits out an egg, it hatches into a single Pokémon "Arceus". Later it creates three Legendary Pokémon. (Then three eggs are created and they hatch) Dialga the ruler of time. Palkia the ruler of space. And Giratina the ruler of Antimatter. Dialga and Palkia are mean't to serve to Arceus, but Giratina attack two Legendary Pokémon and Arceus banished Giratina into the reverse world for creating destruction. Until Dialga and Palkia sucessfully created the universe and the world of Pokémon before they return to their dimensions. Then it later creates three more Legendary Pokémon "The Lake Guardians". Uxie the powers of Knowledge. Mesprit the powers of Emotion. And Azelf the powers of Willpower. After Arceus created everything it goes through it's deep slumber. Burnard: '''Oh my. '''Vampos: '''Really? '''Optimus Prime: That's right. Pops: Well you don't say. Mordecai: Dude, this is for real man. Skips: That's how the legend says about Arceus. How it created the world of Pokémon. They even say Arceus is the very first Pokémon to exist in Pokémon history. (We then see three members of the Space Pirates, Shego & Natalia are behind the bushes overhearing our heroes are talking about Arceus) Natalia: So their talking about Arceus. Well, soon we'll get it and capture more Legendary Pokémon before you evenly seen it. Sheer: Yeah, and all of you will die. Pretty soon. Shego: Let's go tell Bowser. Foolscap: Great idea. Gavro: Shouldn't we capture Indominus Rex first, and then we'll capture many Legendary Pokémon including Arceus? Shego: We'll capture both of them. And destroy Kim Possible and the others okay. Now let's go tell Bowser. (Cut back to the heroes) Optimus Prime: There's also a legend that says Arceus, have stop the apocalyptic war between all Legendary Pokémon and the army of humans and save the world from terrible destruction. Benson: So that's how the legend says about the Legendary Arceus have stop the war, 1,000 years ago. T.K. Takaishi: So what kind of terrible destruction was it, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Too many Legendary Pokémon fighting each other causes all Natural Disasters going out of control that will destroy everything in it's path. Tai Kamiya: That would definitely destroy our world. Muscle Man: Is this for real right now? Pops: But I like the world. Rigby: Dude, is this serious? Michelangelo: Oh, no dudes! We're going to die when history repeats itself! Tino Tonitini: Enough! (Everyone look to see Tino fully healed) Sunset Shimmer: Tino? I though you were in your bed resting your wounds. Tino Tonitini: I was, until somebody heal me. Ash Ketchum: Really? Then who heal you? Leonardo: It was me, I use my healing hands to heal Tino. Matt Ishida: That's great. Gabumon: '''That's amazing how you do that! '''Yoshi: Yeah, it's like he's a healing god. Gatomon: How did you do that? Leonardo: Master Splinter taught me that move. Tino Tonitini: I heard you are talking about Arceus. Mordecai: Wait, you hear us talking about Arceus? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I've seen Arceus before. Sunset Shimmer: You saw Arceus? Tino Tonitini: Yes. Rigby: How did you encounter Arceus? Tino Tonitini: It started when I died back then. (Flashback starts) Tino Tonitini (Voice Over): You see when I died to save Yoshino from Kurumi was trying to kill her. When I woke up and discovered I'm in heaven, and then I turned around to see Arceus the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus: You're awake. You must be Tino. Tino Tonitini: How did you know my name? Arceus: I've seen you going on adventures with your friends and when you died that's how you ended up entering that place. Welcome to my home. Tino Tonitini: Wow, how did I get here? Arceus: I've carried you here. Tino Tonitini: Wait! Where are the others? Arceus: You're friends are down in earth, and they are journeying to stop the Villains without you. Tino Tonitini: Oh, and who are you? Arceus: '''I am Arceus, creator of this world and the universe. '''Tino Tonitini: You're the Alpha Pokemon! Arceus: Correct, my friend. I must tell you something you're friends grieve over the death of you. One of your friend named Christopher a good friend of Sonic the Blue Hedgehog was sad and complaning you want to be alive instead of you dead. Tino Tonitiini: I see, and my girlfriend saw me dead too? Arceus: Yes. Follow me, Tino. (Tino and Arceus walks to the portal showing the image of the heroes and the autobots journeying to stop the Villains) - - - (Flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: And that's that. - - - Tails: Th-This is terrible! SpongeBob Squarepants: What's terrible? Tails: ??? Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes